


Transfiguration Prestidigitation

by LadyRachael, Manfedzku, Rei382



Series: HP/FMA Fic Switcharound [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Edward Elric Is A Little Shit, Gen, Hogwarts Professors, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRachael/pseuds/LadyRachael, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manfedzku/pseuds/Manfedzku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Ed and Al are the pranksters of their year. But this one time, they took it one step too far and got caught pranking the most stern professor in HogwartsOriginal summary by Rei, first draft by Fedz, final edits by me.
Series: HP/FMA Fic Switcharound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Transfiguration Prestidigitation

“Are we sure about this, Ed?”

“Yeah, I mean, worst case scenario I’ll just take the blame and say you didn’t know what the hell you picked up.”

Al examined Ed’s invention of a joke item in his arms, and then turned back to his elder brother, having made up his mind to go down with him in case something went wrong. “And leave you alone to polish old trophies? Please.”

The aforementioned joke item started out as an ordinary toothpick that Ed had been testing some spells upon. Somewhere along the process, he managed to mess with it so much that when trying to transfigure it into a shoe, had randomly transformed it into a lamp. A few weeks later, he had refined his creation that anytime the joke object was transfigured, it would transform into a random thing that could never be what the caster had originally intended for it to turn into. 

Unfortunately the window of opportunity was unsurprisingly low, and so, they would have to initiate their prank during Transfigurations.

As of the moment, the joke object had become a feather pillow, which incidentally, was what the class was currently tasked to practice upon. Al volunteered to bring his ‘extra pillow’ to Professor McGonagall for practice demonstration.

“Here you go, Professor,” he said brightly, knowing that no one ever suspected his sweet face.

“Thank you, Mr. Elric.”

The Elric brothers watched with rapt attention as McGonagall waved her wand and the pillow she was transfiguring into a neat stack of clothes instead turned into a roll of toilet paper. Confused, she tried again and turned it into a vase, then a candlestick, then a magnifying glass…

The class noticeably strained to suppress their laughter as the joke item cycled. 

“Very funny, Misters Elric,” McGonagall addressed them with the practiced ease of someone who had witnessed too many prankster variations of her time. Ed and Al grinned sheepishly. “Ten points from Gryffindor.” She then eyed the joke item in her possession, evidently impressed despite herself. “…And I think I’ll be keeping this.” 

~

Later, Snape came into the staff room to find McGonagall and Flitwick poking a magnifying glass with their wand. Flitwick was standing on the chair as McGonagall explained "...And I think it may technically be a jinx, as it inverts the visualization to transform into something else. What are you getting?" 

"Well, it seems like it started as a series of charms, but I can't quite tell what Mr. Elric did to produce this result. If he had managed it intentionally or could reproduce it, I would be willing to give credits. Ah, Severus, what do you think of this?"

Snape sniffed derisively, "I'm not interested in encouraging those inveterate pranksters you call students." He waved his wand idly, "It's not dark magic, it's not from potions, and other than that, I don't care." He finished making his tea and swept out.

"Ach, he's always such a ray of sunshine." McGonagall said sarcastically.

Flitwick shrugged, and bent back towards the glass. "What if we tried replacing one of the charms and then used a transfiguration spell while thinking of a different object?"

"Hmm, that may work."

Snape sighed as a bang came from the staff room. The teachers were almost worse than the students some days. He sipped his tea; mmm, chamomile.


End file.
